Baila conmigo
by MuserB
Summary: Bella es una joven que desea con todas sus ganas aprender a bailar pero entonces entra en acción Edward, un guapísimo pero engreído profesor que le hará la vida imposible. Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Ningun personaje me pertenece, pero la historia es toda mia :)**

* * *

Tenia que hacerlo, tenia que demostrarle al mundo que valía para algo, aunque fuera bailar. Porque si, aunque no lo parezca, la patosa Bella Swan iba camino a una escuela de baile. Siempre he sido una chica muy normal, estudisa, sin nada destacable sobre los demás y muy, muy patosa. Pero ya tengo 20 años y siempre me han encantado esas peliculas de baile en donde todo el mundo se sabe mágicamente la coreografía, y aunque me caiga en el intento voy a intentar por todos los medio aprender a bailar.

Llego a la academia de baile en taxi, es un edificio imponente, grande y con toques victoriano en su decoración ,me acercó al mostrador algo cohibida por toda esta elegancia.

-Hola vengo a las clases para amateur - le digo amablemente a la morena recepcionista que me mira con desgana.

-Clases amateur si... verá hay un problema. La profesora se ha puesto mala y hoy todos los amateur compatiran aula y profesor con la clase de primero.

-¿De primero? Pero yo no tengo ni idea de baile yo no... - Si la clase amateur ya era un reto para mi...!iba a a hacer el ridículo mas espantosos de mi vida!

-La primera clase es gratis, puedes probar a ver que tal, además hoy tenemos un profesor nuevo, no pierdes nada por probar - la muy hipócrita sonreía falsamente intentando convencerme, bah no perdía nada, no podia acobardarme ahora. Me dirigí al aula número 2 con decisión, pero esta se desvaneció de golpe al ver a los demás alumnos. Todos estaban calentando de forma muy profesional, hablando de sus actuaciones en tal teatro. Por suerte vi en la esquina a una chica bajita y morena que tenia pinta de estar tan perdida como yo, era mi oportunidad para hacer amigos y tener al menos un apoyo así que me dirigí a ella.

-Hola, ¿eres nueva por aqui? - la chica era bastante guapa, tenia el pelo corto y unos ojos pardos bastante grandes.

-Si, acabo de llegar para la clase amateur pero me han metido en este zulo de profesionales, arg.

-!Yo tambien, me llamo Bella ¿Y tu? - le pregunté sentandome a su lado.

-Ali, me llamo Ali. ¿Has oido los rumores acerca del profe nuevo de baile? Dicen que es bastante joven y guapo, pero dicen tambien que es muy creido.

-Oh, perfecto, un profesor buenorro y antipatico, ¿Es lo último que necesitaba sabes? - Pasamos unos 20 minutos hablando sobre nuestra nula experiencia en el baile cuando todos se callaron. Mire hacia la puerta y vi, sin exagerar al chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida. Era alto, bastante alto debería rondar el 1.85, era moreno con el pelo largo y rebelde y tenia los ojos de un color curioso, eran como verdes...o al menos eso parecían a distancia. Caminaba muy seguro de si mismo y fue analizando las caras que veia por el aula, hasta que me miró pero enseguida apartó la mirada.

-Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Edward y mis amigos me llaman Ed, pero como vosotros no sois mis amigos llamadme Edward - ¿Pero que se creía este tipo? Si esa es su forma de agradar a la gente va por mal camino.

-Como todos sabréis ya, contamos con la "agradable" compañía de los alumnos amateur - pronunció agradable con verdadero asco- así que vamos a tener que bajar un poco el rendimiento chicos. Y a los nuevos os digo que no os despisteis, si alguien retrasa demasiado mi clase no dudaré en echarlo. - Jesus, sin presión ¿Eh? Esto va de mal en peor, me va a echar de la habitación lo antes posible.

- Tenia razón es un imbécil - dijo Ali poniendo una mueca que hizo que estallará en carcajadas.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? ¿Os hace risa mi clase? - Mierda, Edward nos miraba directamente a nosotras sin ninguna expresión en la cara mientras los demás nos miraban con una mezcla de pena y verguenza.

- Perdón, solo comentabamos que...- Edward no dejó terminar a Ali y se acercó mientras hablaba.

- Les advierto que no voy a aguantar ningun tipo de inmadurez en mi clase, así que - de repente se giró y me miró directamente- ¿Por qué no me ayuda a hacer una pequeña demostracion de baile delante de todos?

-Eh...verá...yo no tengo ni idea de baile no podría seguirle...- lo tenia demasiado cerca como para pensar con claridad, porque aunque fuera un estúpido seguía estando increiblemente bueno.

-Lo que imaginaba - se alejó y volvió a su lugar no sin antes dedicarme una mirada que no logré entender. Dios, ahora tenia el presentimiento de que este curso iba a ser de lo mas entretenido.

* * *

**Nueva historia! Espero que os guste el comienzo y espero que me comentéis que os parece, así me animáis a seguir! saludooos :)**


	2. ¿Me permites?

**Ningun personaje me pertenece, pero la historia es toda mia :)**

* * *

Un sonido chirriante y espantoso me despertaba de un placido sueño, arg maldito móvil.

-¿Si?- respondí muy adormilada y enfadada por la intromisión. Estaba teniendo un precioso sueño: Yo bailando en medio de un gran teatro mientras el ogro, digo Edward miraba asombrada. Jesus no hacia ni dos días que lo conocía ¿ y ya soñaba con el? Mi desesperación empezaba a superarme.

-Belllllaaaaa - una voz cantarina que no podía ser otra que la de Alice - hoy tenemos clase ¿Qué vas a ponerte?

-Es una clase de baile Alice, no una pasarela.

-¿Y? Acaso me vas a negar que la clase está llena de tios guapos, por no mencionar a Eddiee - ¿Eddie, ahora lo llamaba Eddie?

-!Alice! Ese tio es un imbécil, un imbécil que está muy bueno, pero un imbécil a fin de cuentas.

-Con más razón hay que ir guapas, hay que bajarle los humos, pasaré por ti en media hora, Bye! - Guapas dice...bueno no pierdo nada por intentar ser algo sexy ¿no? Me duché rápido y me seque el pelo, abrí mi armario y opte por ponerme una camisa negra de asillas y un pantalón corto gris. Era ropa cómoda pero con un toque sexy, perfecto para la ocasión. Antes de lo que pensaba Alice me esperaba abajo en su coche, iba vestida con un top rosa chillon y unos leggings/medias negras.

Llegamos a la academia con tiempo de sobra para calentar antes de la clase.

—Alice, está vez enserio... nada de risas, nada de carcajadas

— Tranquila, te lo prometo — Algo en su tono de voz me decía que la loca de Alice no se tomaba muy enserio mi amenaza.

Calentamos durante 15 minutos hasta que el silencio se apoderó del aula.

— Hola a todos — Ahí estaba él, vestía una camisa negra y pantalones a juego, no se si era su ropa o la expresión de su mirada, pero junto con el venía un halo de misterio. O quizás sólo estaba muy desesperada.

— Chicos se que esto que diré no os gustará pero somos demasiados en el aula. Así que la dirección ha pensado en que deberemos seleccionar a los mas aptos, los demás tendrán que dejar la clase. - Todos murmuraban como locos, esto era demasiado !Seguro me echaban!

-Para las pruebas empezaremos con unos sencillos pasos de baile clásico, elegid pareja, chico-chica - dijo Edward con voz firme. Empecé a entrar en pánico, no conocía a nadie de ahí y necesitaba a alguien que me salvara el culo de esta prueba.

- Te noto perdida, ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? - Me di la vuelta y vi a un chico moreno, alto aunque no mucho más que yo, de ojos castaños. Era mono.

-Mmm claro claro, soy Bella y tu eres...?

-Jake, de primero de baile - !Perfecto! No era un novato, era justo lo que necesitaba.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí? - Me preguntó

-Acabo de llegar hace nada, digamos que soy algo novata - dije con un tono de vergüenza, espero que no piense en dejarme tirada.

-No te preocupes, creo que podre guiarte - Lo dijo con un tono pícaro como dejando entrever algo más ¿Pero a quien le importa? Necesitaba quedarme en estas clases.

La prueba comenzó, consistía en realizar unas series de pasos de Vals. Se supone que debía ser fácil pero me costaba seguir los pasos de Jake, bailaba bien, pero no era natural. Vi en la lejanía a Alice, la muy suertuda se movia como un ángel, mientras yo parecía un patorecién nacido. Me encontraba incomoda, algo no iba bien tenia la constante sensación de que alguien me observaba, como un acto reflejo mire a la esquina de la clase y vi a Edward. No me quitaba la mirada de encima, me observaba moverme mientras tomaba lo que supongo que serian pequeñas anotaciones en un cuaderno ¿De verdad me estaba observando fijamente o estaba paranoica ? Jake pareció darse cuenta de mis distracción y al intentar llamar mi atención chocamos con una pareja que bailaba cerca nuestro.

-Para ser usted alumno de primero es muy patoso ¿Sabia? - ¿Como habia llegado tan rápido mi endiablado profesor? ¿ Y como podía su voz sonar tan sexy mientras daba un sermón? Edward fulminaba con la mirada a Jake, hizo una pausa y me dedicó una rápida mirada mientras hablaba.

-Además, ha interrumpido el baile de su compañera ¿Me permites? - Me tendió la mano mientras las demás parejas miraban hacia nosotros con poco disimulo ¿Enserio me estaba pidiendo que bailara con el ? No podía decir que no, era el profesor...

-Claro, sin duda - Dije intentando sonar segura, pero mi voz pareció más el sonido de un pitufo recién nacido. Gracias Karma.

cogió mi mano mientras posaba la otra en mi cintura, me acercó a él ( ¿un poco más de lo estrictamente necesario o yo estaba alucinando? ) y comenzó a moverse. Era mágico, bailaba como si no le costará ningún esfuerzo, era sencillo y natural y hasta parecía que yo podia bailar. Me mantuvo la mirada todo el tiempo, yo intentaba mantenerla pero acababa bajandola .

-¿Qué te parece? -dijo de pronto despertándome de mis ensoñaciones.

-¿El baile? - me miro y río, una leve carcajada, nunca lo había oído reír.

-Claro que el baile ¿Qué si no? - dijo mirándome fijamente mientras esperaba respuesta.

-Bueno francamente yo se poco del tema, pero el vals es precioso y contigo hasta parece que se bailar.

-Hace falta pulirte es cierto, pero no eres del todo mala te mueves con gracia y espontaneidad, eso se ve poco en esta sala - Acababa de hacerme un cumplido, !Aacababa de hacerme un cumplido! Bella cálmate, sonríe y se natural... Dios es que es demasiado perfecto, y eso me aterra, nadie es perfecto.

-Gracias, es un alivio que pienses eso créeme - dije sonriendo.

-Pero un consejo, aléjate de ese - miró en dirección a Jake, el pobre nos miraba compungido mientras bailabamos, y miraba a Edward con respeto.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Nada, es solo que creo que te atrasaria - volvió a su fachada de dureza, adiós a la risa de antes. Este hombre es muy voluble...

-Creo que es suficiente de momento - y tan rápido como la magia comenzó...acabó. Puede sonar estúpido pero una parte de mi quería bailar con el para siempre, pero de pronto decidí que ese pensamiento no era muy práctico y me limité a observar como se alejaba.

-Lo siento Bella - Jake se acercó a mi con cara de pena - ¿Te ha echado la bronca por mi culpa?

-¿Bronca? No descuida, al contrario fue...amable - Quien dice amable, dice endiabladamente guapo.

-¿Amable ?- de repente Jake comenzó a reírse muy descaradamente - ¿Él? ¿Mister Simpatía? Créeme lo dudo - dijo aun riéndose. Decidí callarme y limitarme a asentir mientras se reía, todos comenzaron a parar de bailar.

-Bien chicos escuchad, mañana colgaran las listas con los seleccionados. Buenas tardes a todos y descansad - En ese punto nuestras miradas se encontraron y me dedicó un leve asentimiento de cabeza a modo de despedida. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, por dios ¿Tengo quince años? NO puedo enamorarme de él, además ni siquiera se si tiene novia, pero a juzgar por su físico seguro la tenía, era imposible... no quiero ilusionarme de la nada. No merece la pena "amar" en vano. Perdida en mis pensamientos me dirigí a reunirme con Alice, pero antes me giré para verlo por última vez; quizás mañana no salia seleccionada y ese pensamiento me dejó hundida en las tinieblas.

* * *

**Nuevo capitulo ! Espero que os guste, le estoy cogiendo un cariño especial a esta historia, espero que tenga buena acogida. Todos los reviews son bienvenidos, se aceptan todo tipo de críticas. Muchos saludos, y recordad: "Tu problema es que esperas demasiado de alguien que nunca te ha demostrado nada". ( Si, me encanta embellecer mis dedicatorias con pequeñas citas, no me matéis jajaj ) Besos.**


	3. Redes sociales

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, pero la historia es toda mia :)**

* * *

Olía a comida por toda la casa, un olor agradable y acogedor que sin duda eran las famosas tostadas de Renee. Intenté comenzar a despejarme, a pesar de que había intentado dormir me había costado mucho. No podía quitarme de la cabeza a Edward, se que era irracional ya que solo lo conocía desde hace tres o cuatro días, pero tenia algo que lo hacia irresistible. No era solo el echo de que era muy atractivo, era la sensación que venia con el, parecía estar por encima de la media. A mis 20 años no había tenido nunca una relación seria, había tenidos muchas oportunidades para comenzar una, pero ningún hombre me había parecido lo suficiente, siempre faltaba algo. Además estaba el echo de que hoy salían los seleccionados para continuar las clases, si no saliera seleccionada me dolería mucho y algo me decía que no era solo por perder mis lecciones.

-Hija ¿quieres tostadas? - la cocina estaba patas arribas, cuando mi madre cocinaba se NOTABA que había estado cocinando.

-Si mamá gracias. ¿Hoy trabajas?- le pregunté distraidamente.

-Si, hasta tarde y luego tengo una cita - dijo dando pequeños saltitos, no la juzgaba pero desde que se había divorciado de mi padre iba de un hombre a otro, pero bueno era joven, que lo disfrutara.

-Te he dejado comida en la nevera cielo, nos vemos - me dio un beso y salio disparada por la puerta.

Aún quedaba una hora para que Alice viniera a pasar por mi para ir a la academia así que decidí entrar en Intenet. Entré en Twitter ( estaba muy enganchada a esa red social ) y busqué a Alice para seguirla. Fue fácil encontrarla no habían muchas _AliceCullenLove&Sex..._ Esta Alice jaja. Comencé a seguirla y fui a curiosear a la gente que ella seguía. Fui bajando por perfiles que no me sonaban de nada hasta que uno me llamó la atención, era una foto de un joven muy guapo, en blanco y negro dedicándole una media sonrisa a la cámara, era Edward. Entré como un rayo en su perfil, estaba lleno de vídeos y fotos relacionados con la danza, en su biografía se podía leer:

_Edward Mansen, NYC, 25 años, "Los grandes bailarines no son geniales por su técnica, son geniales por su pasión" Campeón estatal desde 2005._

Era una buena descripción, además podría haber sido peor, podría haber leído: " Casado desde hace 4 años". No había indicios de que tuviera novia ¿Pero quién sabe? La cuestión era ¿Lo seguía o no lo seguía? Era mi profesor, tampoco sería tan raro si lo hacía ¿No? Además Alice lo seguía, aunque el no la seguía a ella. Tenia muchos seguidores, para ser más exactos 1452, pero solo seguía a 20 personas, y la mayoría de ellos eran famosos conocidos en el mundo artístico. Le dí al botón de _Follow_ y cerré rápidamente la ventana. Subí a mi habitación a prepararme y a vestirme para las clases, este sería un día intenso.

Cuando bajé de nuevo a la cocina la curiosidad me podía, volví a entrar en Twitter y.. !DIOS! El siguiente mensaje me había dejado en shock: _Ahora le sigue EdwardMansen. _Vale, lo sé, no significaba nada pero !Me estaba siguiendo! Subí la mirada y ví que tenía un mensaje privado. No podía ser...como fuera de él me quedaba muerta aquí mismo. Entré en los mensajes privados:

_Hola Bella, me ha alegrado mucho ver que me seguias, no soy mucho de redes sociales pero suelo entrar de vez en cuando. Espero que no te despistes mucho por estos lares, tienes mucho que trabajar en la academia no lo olvides. Saludos._

¿Cómo se supone que debía tomarme este mensaje? ¿Estaba diciendo que había sido seleccionada ? Y lo que es peor ¿ Por qué sonaba tan seco? Osea me había seguido y mandado un mensaje privado, pero el tono del mensaje no era el más cariñoso de todos...quizás me estaba montando películas donde no las había. Cerré el portátil y justo en ese momento Alice llegó, subí a su coche y decidí contarle toda mi aventura Twittera, !Necesitaba opiniones!

-A ver Bella, ¿Me estas diciendo que no solo te ha seguido si no que te ha mensajeado? - dijo mirándome incrédula.

-Si, pero bueno no es para tanto - dije algo cohibida.

-!¿ Qué no es para tanto? ! Bella es el hombre de hielo, no veas como habla la gente de él, además nunca sigue a nadie que lo sigue. - me miraba asombrada.

-Verás no creo que sea tan malo como lo pintan, son solo malos rumores, es verdad que no he hablado mucho con él pero no me parece el monstruo que intentan que parezca. Son envidias de la gente, sin duda es un hombre que ha destacado mucho.

Llegamos a la academia y vimos en la puerta a una masa inmensa de gente, debían estar mirando las listas. Nos fuimos acercando con algo de miedo, había gente llorando claramente por no haber sido elegidos. Llegamos y miramos con algo de miedo, para nuestra sorpresa leí:

_Bella Swan...Admitida._

_Alice Cullen...Admitida._

Alice y yo nos quedamos mirando el cartel por unos segundos, de pronto nos miramos y empezamos a dar saltitos mientras nos abrazábamos ! Estábamos dentro! No nos habían echado...No me lo podía creer, por fin algo me salía bien. Tambien me dí cuenta que Jake había sido también admitido, la clase se habita reducido mucho, habíamos pasado de ser 98 personas a ser 35.

-Felicidades señoritas - nos dimos la vuelta y ahí estaba él, impecable esta vez de blanco, era casi como una aparición. Como solía decir Alice : _Bragas en el piso en 3,2,1..._

-Muchas Gracias Eddie - ! Quise matar a Alice! ¿!Eddie?! Lo había llamado Eddie. Edward la miró sin ninguna expresión en la cara pero no parecía haberle gustado mucho ese apodo.

-Muchas gracias - dije yo mas recatadamente.

-No hay de que, solo se ha hecho justicia - me miró y suavizó un poco su expresión - Siento haberle arruinado la sorpresa, después de mandarle el mensaje me dí cuenta que había dejado entrever que había sido admitida.

-No te preocupes, no es nada - Cuando lo tenia delante perdía el don de la palabra, mi cabeza me traicionaba. Pero el miraba de una forma muy directa a la gente, a los ojos y sin ninguna vergüenza, casi como si pudiera mirar a través de ti.

-Eso si, os aviso. Ahora si que empezaremos en serio a bailar y seré implacable lo aviso - Y con una mirada arrebatadora y ese ultimátum se alejó, y una vez más me había dejado descolocada.

* * *

**Nuevo capitulo! Espero que os guste, he querido ir poco a poco a ver si la historia gusta y va cogiendo seguidoras. Ahora comenzará la acción de verdad, ! Lo prometo ! Ya sabéis dejadme vuestros reviews con vuestras opiniones, y recordar: " Las personas son ridículas cuando tratan de ser o parecer lo que no son " **** -Giacomo Leopardi. Saludos y nos vemos pronto.**


	4. ¿Estas nerviosa?

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, pero la historia es toda mia :)**

* * *

Entramos a clase con los demás alumnos, Jake me vio y se acercó a nosotras.

-!Bella! Felicidades lo hemos conseguido - me abrazó efusivamente y Alice me dedicó una mirada que decía ¿_Quién es este moreno y por qué no me lo has presentado ya Swan?_

-Alice este es Jake, Jake esta es Alice - se saludaron dándose dos besos y fuimos entrando con los demás a la clase.

-¿Estais preparadas para estar bajo el mando del tirano? - ¿Se refería a Edward?

-Venga ya Jake, ¿Se puede saber que ha hecho Edward para que todos hablen mal de él? - Me dí cuenta de que lo pregunté elevando un poco el tono de voz.

-Bueno, es obvio que no tiene buen carácter y además se cuenta que el año pasado hubo un problema con varios alumnos. Según la gente se empeñó en hacerles la vida imposible porque se había dado cuenta que eran mejor que él, es un engreído Bella. - Me costaba creerlo, es verdad que no tenía un grandioso ni dulcisimo carácter pero... ¿Era capaz de sabotear a gente solo para no perder su reputación? Con ese pensamiento entramos en el aula y empezamos a calentar. Edward ya estaba dentro y hablaba con dos hombres que parecían ser de mantenimiento.

-Silencio chicos, hoy comenzaremos en serio con las clases. Hoy tendremos una clase total de improvisación, es la mejor forma de ver vuestro nivel y puntos débiles. Así que allá vamos. - ¿Improvisación? Necesitaría la ayuda de todas las vírgenes y santos para superar esto. Edward se puso al frente de todos nosotros mientras la música comenzaba, la clase estaba lleno de espejos así que a pesar de que estaba de espalda a nosotros podía vernos. Puso una música muy pop, adecuada para bailar funky, todos comenzamos a movernos, algunos con más gracia que yo, pero lo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas. Tenía a Alice y a Jake uno a cada lado , Alice dominaba la técnica pero a Jake le costaba un poco más. Edward fue pasando al lado de cada uno y dando ordenes de lo que hacíamos mejor o peor. Miró a Alice y no hizo ningún comentario, se puso en frente de mi y se puso a observarme. Si ya me costaba bailar ahora con él delante era mucho peor.

-Vas bien, pero estas un poco tensa. Relaja las manos un poco así - Se puso detrás mía y me agarró los brazos y los bajó un poco. Si era posible morir de vergüenza y nervios yo estaba en este momento agonizando. Se puso de nuevo delante mía y me dedico una media sonrisa, fue muy rápida, tanto que ni siquiera estoy segura de si me lo imaginé. Miró a Jake y muy secamente dijo:

-No deberías ni intentarlo, parece mentira que seas de primero - Jake le fulminó con la mirada mientras seguía bailando. La clase transcurrió muy rápido y Edward no dejaba de lanzar comentarios fulminantes a Jake, pero a su vez le daba buenos consejos para mejorar su técnica. Al acabar Jake estaba echando chispas.

-!Os lo dije! !Es un jodido imbécil! - Jake guardaba su ropa en la mochila con rabia.

-Jake, yo creo que intenta ayudarte, ya sabes, el método de ser duro con alguien para...

-!No! Es un engreído y voy a hablar con él. - Se dió media vuelta mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la clase ! Este era capaz de pegarle! Lo seguí y me puse a su nivel.

-Edward necesito hablar contigo - Edward se dio la vuelta y lo miró y luego me miró a mi.

-Tu dirás - dijo muy serio. Era más alto que Jake e imponía bastante pero él ne se acobardó.

-Creo que no es necesario que seas tan brusco conmigo -Lo miré anonadada Jake estaba siendo bastante orgulloso.

-¿Brusco? Para empezar tu no tienes porque decirme como debo dar las clases, eso es algo mio y de la academia, y segundo si soy brusco contigo es para que te esfuerzes, conozco a los chicos como tu que lo quieren todo regalado. - Estaba pasmada viendo como le echaba el sermón a Jake, a decir verdad tenia parte de razón, a fin de cuentas el era el profesor, y no Jake.

-Además - Edward continuó hablando y no dejó que Jake le replicara - Si no te gustan mis clases siempre puedes irte - Jake se quedó rojo y bajó la cabeza.

-No hará falta gracias - se alejó rapidísimo de nosotros y cuando me disponía a despedirme Edward me habló.

-¿Te están gustando las clases? - dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y me miró esperando que le respondiera.

-Si mucho, siempre he querido aprender a bailar - Vamos Bella, respuestas cortas y claras tu puedes.

-Perdona que me meta pero ese muchacho Jake ¿te molesta? - Whaaaat! ¿Se puede saber por qué piensa eso?

-No no claro que no, apenas lo conozco, y me parece buen chico.

-Es que no sé, parece que estas nerviosa la mayor parte del tiempo, sobre todo al bailar - Seguro que ahora había pasado del rojo al blanco ¿Tanto se me notaba? ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle ahora? _Oh nada, es solo que tu presencia me descoloca y la mayor parte del tiempo me aguanto las ganas de saltar sobre ti._ Sip, seguro que si le decía eso me echaba de la clase.

-Lo que pasa es que soy tímida, y ya sabes bailar...delante de gente que no conozco, me cuesta - Creo que jugar la carta de la timidez era lo mejor. Me miró con una media sonrisa arrebatadora, pero también desconcertante. ¿Se estaba riendo de mi? Se acercó quedando a muy poca distancia de mi y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no retroceder, no es que me molestará pero...¿Hola? ¿Qué hacía?

-¿Timidez eh? No sé, pensaba que era otra cosa la que te hacía estar nerviosa - Wuoo, un momento, ¿ Se refería a el? Me estaba mareando. Pero un momento, ¿Por qué tengo que jugar a la tímida miedosa? Yo también tengo mi lado fuerte. Me acerqué un poco más a el, casi retándolo, no se lo esperaba ya que abrió un poco los ojos.

-No sé que otra cosa podría ponerme nerviosa en esta clase la verdad - Si, es verdad, me gustaba pero tampoco quería que se pensara que lo tenia todo tan fácil, además no se aún con que intenciones viene.

-No lo sé, hay tantas cosas que pueden poner nervioso a alguien... - Nos aguantamos la mirada por largos segundos, por un momento pensé que me besaría, estabamos prácticamente pegados pero en ese momento la siguiente clase comenzó a entrar y Edward se separó de mi. Se quedó un momento debatiendo internamente algo, parecía estar buscando las palabras exactas. ¿Me habría besado si no hubiera llegado nadie o estaba delirando?

-Esto... perdona tengo clase ahora...yo... mejor nos vemos mañana.

-Claro, adiós Ed - Me dí media vuelta MUY confundida. Estaba claro que algo le atraía, pero algo parecía frenarlo, a decir verdad conocía tan poco de él que no sabía muy bien que pensar. ¿Le gustaba de verdad para algo serio? ¿Era simple atracción física? o lo que es peor ¿Haría esto con todas las chicas o solo conmigo?

Llegue a mi casa hecha un mar de dudas, era hora de desconectar, me di una buena ducha de media hora y bajé a cenar algo ligero. Estuve casi una hora haciendo zapping en la tele pero nada me atraía. Encendí el ordenador, con un poco de suerte tendría a alguien interesante con quien hablar por Facebook o cualquier cosa. No hubo mucha suerte así que entré en Twitter, fui bajando leyendo chistes, frases y demás cuando vi que Edward había echo recientemente un Tweet.

_La decisión del primer beso es la más crucial en cualquier historia de amor, porque contiene dentro de sí la rendición. La peor decisión es la indecisión._

Releí la frase unas 20 veces ¿Iba por mi? ¿Era posible que de verdad se sintiera así de atraído por mi? Por un momento pensé en poner la frase en favoritos, pero sería demasiado obvio, además nadie aseguraba que fuera por mi ¿Verdad? Decidí dejar Internet por hoy y irme a la cama. Esa noche soñé con ojos verdes y al despertar tuve una gran sensación de vacío.

* * *

**Holaaa! Antes que nada gracias por los reviews que me habéis dejado, me han animado a escribir el siguiente capitulo tan rápido (No os podréis quejar eh jaja ). No me matéis, se que todas hubierais querido que hubiera beso peeero lo bueno se hace esperar, además Bella es muy insegura y siempre piensa lo peor en cualquier situación. Ya os aviso que la relación no será fácil jaja. ¿Os ha gustado el capitulo? Saludos a todas, espero que la historia vaya creciendo poco a poco y que me ayudéis a ello! 3 Recordad : "El secreto del éxito en la vida es estar preparado para la oportunidad cuando ésta se presente" - Benjamin Disrael. Muchos besos! **


	5. Invitación

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, pero la historia es toda mia :)**

* * *

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde el incidente del "No beso" como yo y Alice lo llamábamos, mi relación con Edward había cambiado un poco, bajo mi punto de vista seguía habiendo algún que otro tonteo, y muchas, muchas miradas, pero no pasábamos de ahí. Me encontraba bastante deprimida ya que me había pasado como siempre, me ilusionaba muy rápido para que luego no ocurriera nada. Sentía una mezcla de rabia, tristeza y frustración... lo raro es que eso ayudaba a mi baile, intentaba usar la danza como vía de escape para no pensar, esa era la única forma que tenía para no pensar en él, sobre todo cuando lo tenia delante mirando todos mis movimientos.

-Bella, o atacas o buscas otro, !Pero deja de estar deprimida!

-Alice no puedo... quiero estar con él, pero parece que él no quiere.

-A ver Bella, ¿Como vas a saber si quiere o no, si casi no habláis? - Ahí Alice llevaba razón, casi no habíamos hablado desde el "incidente".

-¿Y qué hago Alice? Me plantó delante de él y le digo: Hola, verás dime ¿Quiéres ser mi futuro esposo y tener muchos hijos conmigo? Gracias, pero no. Eso no funcionaría Alice.

-Pues yo lo haría, pero tu eres demasiado tímida - me sacó la lengua haciendo un gesto muy infantil pero dulce - sabes, tengo una idea.

-Oh no, no, no, no. Me dan miedo, no mejor, pánico, tus ideas Alice- puse cara de absoluto terror, esta mujer era capaz de ir y soltárselo todo.

-Tranquila Bella respira no es nada raro, de echo creo que nos vendría bien a todos. Hagamos una cena.

-¿Cena? ¿Eso no sería muy obvio?

-No si va toda la clase, sería como una reunión para crear lazos, y tu tendrías la excusa perfecta para hablar con el !Soy un genio Isabella! - No era una idea tan descabellada a fin de cuentas. ¿Pero aceptaría la invitación? Alice fue corriendo el rumor y hasta el momento la mayoría estaba de acuerdo con la cena, se celebraría en "Club A Steakhouse " era un buen restaurante, buen servicio y comida y no excesivamente caro. El problema es que nadie se atrevía a pedírselo Edward, y por culpa de mi querida Alice todos pensaban que tenía que ser yo quien se lo dijera. Me armé de valor y entre en su "despacho", era más bien como una pequeña oficina con un vestidor para cambiarse al acabar las clases. Entré y lo vi sentado en la mesa, creo que morí un poco al verlo sentado leyendo un libro tranquilamente, admito que tengo una especie de fetiche por los hombre que leen.

-Hola, ¿Estás ocupado? - levantó la mirada del libro y me miró, negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba el libro.

-No, claro que no, pasa Bella - me senté enfrente de él y lo miré. Ahora venía la parte en la que hablo con él sin parecer nerviosa eh cerebro.

- Verás, no sé si lo habrás oído pero la clase ha decidido hacer esta noche una cena y claro todos quieren que vayas - me miró algo asombrado, como si le extrañara la invitación.

-Eres muy amable, pero dudo que quieran que vaya.

-¿Qué? No no, si quieren, de echo me pidieron que te lo dijera, vamos será divertido - puse mi mejor sonrisa de cachorrito para animarlo.

-¿Y por qué viniste tu a pedírmelo? - hizo una pausa y se apoyó en el escritorio - digo, podría haber venido otro cualquiera - MIERDA, no estaba preparada para esta pregunta, piensa Bella, piensa. Usé mi mejor cara de fingido desinterés.

-Pues por nada en especial, venía de camino al despacho y aproveché para darte la invitación , eso es todo - se puso un poco más serio y se acomodó en el sillón, creo que había colado mi excusa.

-Bien, entonces ¿Para qué venias? - Otra pregunta que no esperaba ¿Por qué este hombre siempre me desarmaba? Era exasperante.

-Bueno... solo quería preguntarte si estaba haciendo progresos en clase, a veces no me siento muy segura bailando - Era una pregunta estúpida, pero mejor eso que decirle la verdad.

-Creo que te subestimas demasiado, enserio yo te veo bien, además, estamos empezando date tiempo. Por cierto ¿Tu iras a la cena? - lo miré directamente intentando descifrar por qué me preguntaba eso.

-Claro, iré con Alice y los demás ¿Vendrás entonces?

-De acuerdo iré, pero tienes que prometerme una cosa - Oh dios lo que quieras, pensé.

- Si no tengo nadie con quien hablar serás la encargada de entretenerme ¿De acuerdo? - Me tendió la mano para cerrar el trato y yo se la di gustosamente.

* * *

-Alice, no sé que ponerme - estaba en modo pánico, faltaban 2 horas para la maldita cena y aún no sabía que ponerme. No solía tener este problema a menudo, pero esta vez era diferente.

-Bella, el vestido azul que te dije te quedaría bien.

-!No! Parezco muy delgada con ese, quiero algo que resalte pero sin ser demasiado vulgar ¿Entiendes?

-Osea que quieres un vestido elegante pero con la ración justa de putón ¿No?

-Bueno, yo lo habría dicha de otra forma pero si.

-Entonces ponte este vestido, es mio pero creo que te quedará bien - Me dio un vestido negro de encaje, se anudaba a un lado con un lazo en el hombro. Era precioso.

Mi especialidad era el maquillaje, me pinte los ojos como siempre, eyeliner, máscara y un poco de sombra negra. Decidí dejarme los labios de un color suave para no recargar demasiado el maquillaje. Llevaba el pelo suelto y ondulado, no me gustaba llevar el pelo recogido. Alice iba con un vestido rojo bastante ceñido y tacones negros, en cuanto a mis zapatos elegí unos tacones también en negro.

Llegamos al restaurante con tiempo, en la entrada estaban ya casi todos los de clase incluido Jake.

-Joder Bella, estas guapísima - me miró de arriba a abajo con bastante descaro mientras Alice me daba un nada sutil codazo.

-Tu también Jake - iba sencillo con una camisa blanca y un pantalón de vestir negro. Las demás chicas iban también muy guapas y Alice ya le había echado el ojo a varios de clase.

-Bella, mira !Está ahí! - Alice me sacudía para que me diera la vuelta. Edward venía caminando y iba muy..elegante. Iba con un blazer negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra a juego. Llevaba el pelo algo más peinado que de costumbre, en otras palabras, estaba muy...

-Está buenísimo - Alice dijo de forma menos delicada lo que yo pensaba.

-Yo lo vi primero Alice, así que relaja - le dije de broma, pero a decir verdad estaba algo incómoda, casi todas las chicas lo estaban mirando. Las mismas que antes lo ignoraban ahora se lo comían con los ojos, yo interiormente estaba gritando : _!Fuera perras! _

-Hola - saludó alegremente - estas muy, muy guapa Bella, y tu también Alice - me miró fijamente a los ojos y parecía algo...¿Embobado? Esperaba que fuera eso.

-¿Entramos? - nos dejó pasar caballerosamente delante de él y nos abrimos paso entre la gente.

-¿Has visto Alice? - susurré - es muy caballeroso.

-Bah, típica excusa masculina de dejar pasar a las mujeres para mirarles el trasero.

-!Alice ! - le reprimí mientras reíamos. El lugar era muy bonito y elegante pero estaba atestado de gente, y no me gustaban mucho lo espacios cerrados. Había una pequeña barra en el centro para pedir bebidas y Edward se acercó, me quedé mirándolo un rato ahora que podía. Una chica rubia y bastante alta se acercó a él, le tocó el hombro y se abrazaron con demasiado cariño ¿Quién coño era esa? Alice se me quedo mirando asombrada, me invadieron unos celos bastante irracionales, podía ser cualquiera, pero también sabía que Alice tenía razón : Tenia que atacar yo primero por una vez. Y con es actitud arrolladora me acerqué como un rayo a ellos, solo esperaba no hacer el ridículo.

* * *

**Hola! Muchas gracias a todas las que me comenzáis a seguir, y también a las que me dejan reviews. Me encanta leerlos así que ya sabéis, vamos a conseguir interacción y decidme si os ha gustado el capitulo! El vestido del que hablo en el capitulo es el que Kristen llevó en una de las premiers de la película "Welcome to the rileys"**

**En fin, espero que os guste el capitulo y nos vemos en el siguiente. Y Recordad : "La belleza exterior no es más que el encanto de un instante. La apariencia del cuerpo no siempre es el reflejo del alma". Saludos!**


	6. ¿Por qué te caigo bien Bella?

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, pero la historia es toda mia :)**

* * *

En mi mente todo sucedía rápido pero a la vez lento, era una sensación de irrealidad algo desagradable. Me veía a mi misma desde fuera acercándome a ellos, lenta pero segura, la rubia no dejaba de juguetear con el cuello de la camisa de Edward, pero al menos el no parecía muy cómodo. Como si de una fuerza invisible se tratará levanté una coraza: No podía ser obvio lo mucho que me gustaba, me negaba a darle la satisfacción de hacerme daño. No estaba segura de absolutamente nada respecto a "nosotros" pero si sabía una cosa: Estaba muy celosa.

- Hola - ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba plantada delante de ellos. Edward me miró y la rubia me analizó de arriba a abajo, no sé quien era pero en mi cabeza sonaba la palabra : ! Per*a !

-Hola Bella ¿Qué tal? - Edward me miraba extrañado, quizás no era tan buena ocultando mi mal humor.

- Bien, bien ¿ Y tú? - Esta conversación era estúpida...

-Bien, bien ¿ Conoces a Rose? Es amiga mía, Rose Bella, Bella Rose - Nos dimos la mano cordialmente, parecía un poco prepotente.

- Hola - dijo - Edward me ha hablado de ti.

- ¿Y qué te ha dicho Edward de mi ? - los miré con asombro, me resultaba difícil creerlo.

- Oh nada, tonterías, que eres alumna mía y eso - Edward cortó a Rose y se levantó.

-Bella, ¿Por qué no vamos con los demás ? Rose ya se iba. - Había algo raro, lo notaba, él parecía querer quitársela de encima. Aunque supongo que eso era bueno. Nos alejamos de ella, me miraba con un odio bastante mal disimulado, pero al final se resignó y salió por la puerta.

-Edward, me cuesta creer que sea tu amiga la verdad.

-Lo es, era... es complicado y no quiero aburrirte con mis historias.

- Pero yo si quiero aburrirme con tus historias, vamos cuéntame - le sonreí poniendo mi mejor cara de angelito.

-Bueno la conozco desde que eramos pequeños, íbamos al mismo colegio y nuestros padres son amigos. Pero desde hace uno meses...bueno me confesó que estaba enamorada de mi y yo no siento lo mismo por ella, así que nuestra relación ahora es un poco rara.

-¿Y qué hacía aquí? ¿La invitaste tú?

-No, no claro que no. Pero se enteró por un amigo y decidió venir a dar una vuelta - Edward parecía fastidiado, no cabía duda que no le gustaba el rumbo que había tomado su amistad.

-¿Sabes? - continuó - me alegra que vinieras a intervenir ¿Tanto se notaba mi malestar Bella?- se rió altamente, mientras me ponia el brazo sobre los hombros.

-Pues ya sabes, me debes una y bien gorda - dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Si, sin duda debía tener algón coagulo cerebral, porque estaba hablando sin pensar.

-De momento te daré un abrazo si te parece bien - me atrajo hacía el dándome un fuerte abrazo. Sin duda subir al cielo debería ser parecido a esto, era mucho más alto que yo así que mi cabeza se apoyaba en su pecho. No sé el tiempo exacto que estuvimos así, pero me aislé completamente de la muchedumbre que nos rodeaba.

-No quiero interrumpir eh pero la mesa ya está - Alice nos miraba MUY sorprendida, nos separamos algo bruscamente y Edward se fue derecho a la mesa.

-¿!Os estabais abrazando!? Arpía con suerte - Alice estaba emocionadisima,hasta más que yo.

-Es una larga historia, y no es todo color de rosa Ali, anda vamos a comer. - Nos sentamos todos en la mesa, tenía a Alice a mi derecha, Jake a la izquierda y a Edward justo enfrente. Perfecto, comer con público nunca había sido mi fuerte, y con Edward enfrente menos. Alice me comentó que Jake se había quedando mirando como abrazaba a Edward y que al parecer no le había sentado bien, pero estaba tan feliz en este momento...que me daba igual. El restaurante era muy bonito y elegante, parecía sacado de una película. En un momento de silencio Jake decidió hablar.

-Dime Edward, ¿Es verdad lo qué dicen? Ya sabes, todo el rollo ese que dicen que te traias el año pasado con ciertos alumnos. - Me quedé de piedra, y Edward al parece también ya que dejó de comer y miró duramente a Jake.

-No sé de que me hablas,y además no creo que este sea el mejor momento ¿Verdad?

-Cobarde.

-Sabes, si te quedas más tranquilo te diré que todo lo que suelen contar de mi no tiene ningún rastro de verdad. Pero igualmente no tengo que darte explicaciones.- En este punto todos estaban pendientes de la pelea verbal entre Ed y Jake.

Edward se levantó de la mesa y salió a la calle visiblemente enfadado, no me podía creer lo que había hecho Jake.

-¿ Se puede saber por qué has hecho eso? Eres un inmaduro...- no dejé que Jake me respondiera y salí tras Edward. Lo encontré fuera apoyado a la puerta, me acerqué a él.

- No le hagas caso, es un idiota.

-Gracias Bella, no hacía falta que vinieras, vuelve dentro anda - me miró con pena y se me partió un poquito el alma.

-No importa, además ya había terminad de comer así que... - se acercó a mi, yo estaba apoyada en la pared aguantándole la mirada.

- No logró comprender porqué te caigo tan bien ¿sabes? - me puso una mano en la cintura, y menos mal porque si no me hubiera caído redonda ahí mismo.

-Quizás por que me gustas mucho - NO- HABÍA-DICHO- ESO, ¿qué me pasaba que en los momentos mas tensos no tenia filtro en la boca? Me miró un poco sorprendido y se acercó aún más, se estaba pensando demasiado si me besaba o no, así que decidí acortar yo la distancia. El beso empezó suave, subí las manos a su cuello mientras nos besabamos y me acercó aún más a él. En un pequeño momento de lucidez me pregunté si podían vernos desde dentro, pero no me importaba. Esto estaba pasando, al fin.

* * *

**Holaaaaa! Este capitulo es un poco más cortito, pero no o podréis quejar eh! Jajaja. Bueno, al fin ha habido beso ¿Os ha gustado el capitulo? Ya os aviso que la historia entre estos dos no será un camino de rosas eh. Dejadme en los reviews que os ha parecido. Besos y recordad : "Así como una jornada bien empleada produce un dulce sueño, así una vida bien usada causa una dulce muerte" - Leonardo Da Vinci. Saludos.**


	7. Melancolía y miedos

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, pero la historia es toda mia :)**

* * *

Seguramente fue menos tiempo pero a mi el beso me pareció que duró una eternidad, y aún así, me supo a poco. Cuando nos separamos nos quedamos un rato mirándonos el uno al otro hasta que Edward habló.

-Bella creo que no deberíamos quedarnos aquí, podrían vernos.

-¿Y qué mas da?

-Piénsalo, si ya hablan mal de mi ¿Qué diran de ti? No quiero que te veas envuelta en rumores.

-¿Pero qué rumores? ¿Y qué mas da lo que digan ? ¿No quieres que nadie lo sepa? - Edward se rió un poco y me sonrió.

-Esas son muchas preguntas, pero si, creo que será mejor por el momento que no lo sepan.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Por qué?

-Oye no te estoy pidiendo que se lo esondamos al mundo, solo digo de disimular un poco en la academia. ¿No te das cuenta que pueden pensar que estas conmigo para ir subiendo de puesto? - Me quedé un poco en shock, pero tenía razón. En esta academia gustaban mucho los rumores y serian capaces de decir de todo... Aún así no sé, esto era arruinar el momento así que me alejé de él. Se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y me abrazó.

-Oye no te lo tomes a mal, si quieres piénsalo y ya decidimos que hacer. Además si a ti no te importa que hablen a mi tampoco ¿Vale?

-De acuerdo. - Entramos y seguimos comiendo con normalidad, al acabar la noche pensé en irme con él, pero había venido con Alice y no iba a dejarla sola tampoco así que volvimos a casa. Llegué más cansada de lo que esperaba, no solo físicamente si no también mentalmente ¿Por qué todo debía ser siempre tan jodidamente complicado? Me quité la ropa y me peiné el pelo y me tendí en la cama, Reneé aún no había vuelto a pesar de ser ya la 1 de la mañana. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando sonó mi móvil, era un mensaje de Edward.

_Se que no te lo dije, pero llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo besarte Bella, y fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Buenas noches._

En otro momento me hubiera parecido una cursileria, pero era ¡tan bonito! ¿Qué podía responderle a eso? Opté por algo sencillo.

_Yo también llevaba mucho tiempo esperándolo ;) Descansa y no pienses mucho en mi jaja. Buenas noches._

Casi inmediatamente me contesto:

_¿Ahora como pretendes que duerma? Deberías estar aquí y no habría problema ;)_

Creo que estuve en shock unos 4 segundos, luego me puse rojisima ¿Estaba diciendo lo que creía que estaba diciendo? Más le valía no repetirmelo dos veces porque me lanzaba de cabeza a su cama, digo casa.

_¿Y ahora como pretendes que sea yo la que duerma eh? Además mañana tengo clases, ¿recuerda profesor?_

Esta ve tardó un poco más, pero a los 5 minutos me había mandado un mensaje de vuelta.

_No sé por qué, pero que me llamaras profesor me resultó algo excitante, será mejor que te deje dormir ya Bella, nos vemos mañana._

Claro, ahora tenía que dormir. ¿Cómo haríamos mañana? ¿Nos haríamos los tontos como si no hubiera pasado nada? Con todos estos pensamientos me fui a dormir, y esa noche dormí de maravilla.

Al día siguiente la mañana fue muy rara, en la academia nos ignorabamos prácticamente, pero al acabar la clase me pidio que me quedara y bueno... hablar no hablamos precisamente. Estuvimos una media hora prácticamente pegados en su despacho, parecíamos dos adolescente que se esconden de la mirada de sus padres.

-Hey Edward - me separé un poco de él - ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos así?

-¿Así como? Yo ahora mismo estoy cómodo - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. Le golpeé el hombro de broma fingiendo estar ofendida.

-No me refiero a esto, me refiero a estar ocultandolo.

-Solo ha pasado un día reina del drama - yo me esforzaba por hablar y el se esforzaba en besarme el cuello, no ayudaba. No me molestaba lo admito, pero no me dejaba concentrarme.

-Hablo enserio, ni siquiera hemos hablado de que es esto ¿Quieres algo serio o algo casual?

-Solo se que no me gusta etiquetar las cosas Bel, ¿Qué problema hay en estar así? No necesitamos decir si somos novios, amigos con derechos o solo conocidos, a mi eso no me importa ¿A ti si? - No sabía que responder a eso, por una parte tenía razón pero por otra...

-Yo solo se que no quiero que me rompan el corazón, si para ti esto no significa nada mejor dilo ahora.

-Eh eh oye - me miró un poco asustado - no quiero decir que no sea nada, porque obviamente lo es. Solo digo que no nos agobiemos todavía, habrá tiempo para formalizar todo.

-Está bien, cero agobios, puedo hacerlo- me miró con cara de absoluta incredulidad.

-Algo me dice que dentro de 10 minutos estarás comiéndote la cabeza de nuevo - Se rió a carcajadas, un risa juvenil y...libre, sin miedos. Me gustaría ser así, ser capaz de decir : Déjalo estar, no te agobies, todo saldrá bien.

Pero no era mi forma de ser, yo más bien analizaba las situaciones y vivía en una melancolía constante que posiblemente solo yo había creado. Es raro debido a que no he tenido grandes tragedias en mi vida, pero ese era el problema, no me había pasado nunca nada fuera de lo normal. Siempre grandes rutinas, periodos que se repetían unos tras otros, una y otra vez, y mientras, yo me sentía como si estuviera viendo la vida pasar sentada en un precioso banco en un gigantesco parque, mientras los demás vivían alrededor mio. Siempre esperando algo, teniendo todo tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos. Y aún así, ahora que las cosas comenzaban a marchar, el miedo me paralizaba. Bajo mi punto de vista solo había dos opciones: O todo salia bien, o todo acababa estrepitosamente mal. Quizás todo se basaba en que no tenía suerte, o que el karma, si, esa puñetera señora ( porque estaba segura que era mujer) llamada Karma me decía : Si haces algo mal, te lo devolveré, pero si haces una buena acción...ya veremos.

Edward parecía diferente, por lo que me había contado había tenido una buena infancia, una familia acomodada y feliz, sin grandes dramas. Debía aprender más de él, y un pensamiento me cruzó la cabeza: No sabía hacía donde íbamos, tampoco sabía si estaba enamorado de mi o si yo lo estaba de él, pero tenía que disfrutar el viaje; y seamos sinceras este "viaje" no estaba nada mal.

* * *

**Hola! Perdón por retrasarme pero he estado algo liada con la universidad. Está mal que yo lo diga pero me encanta este capitulo sobre todo los últimos párrafos, vemos un poco más la inseguridad de Bella, y la confianza de Edward. ¿Os ha gustado? No soy una experta escritora ni mucho menos, pero espero haber transmitido que aunque Bella piense que es débil, en el fondo es fuerte. Aún no está nada claro que rumbo tomará esta relación, tendréis que seguir leyendo ;) Dejadme vuestras opiniones, que me encanta leerla. Muchos besos y recordad: "La melancolía es la felicidad de estar triste " - Victor Hugo. Nos vemos!**


	8. ¿Oscuros secretos?

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, pero la historia es toda mia :)**

* * *

La gente en la academia comenzaba a sospechar, la mayoría eran simple rumores, pero algunos ( mejor dicho algunas) se habían fijado en que casi siempre me quedaba después de clases y sospechaban de nuestras miradas. Además, a pesar de que le había dicho a Edward que disimulara solía ser mucho más "suave" y simpático conmigo que con los demás.

Aunque odiaba admitirlo Edward tenía razón, la gente en la academia era muy cruel, y aunque nadie hablaba delante mía Alice me contaba las cosas que decían. Incluso había una chica llamada Katja que no paraba de insinuar que me había acostado con Edward para entrar en su clase. Era odioso que la gente se metiera en nuestras vidas por el simple placer de molestar, o por simple envidia. Me acerqué al despacho de Ed para hablar con él, antes de entrar escuché que hablaba con alguien detrás de la puerta, me iba a marchar pero me pareció oir mi nombre.

-Ella no sabe nada, además ¿Para qué se lo diría? No tiene ningún sentido - el que hablaba era Edward.

-Pero algún día se enterará, además si estas saliendo con ella es lógico que lo sepa ¿ No ? - No sé quien era el otro hombre, pero sin duda tenian que hablar de mi.

-Oye papá, ya sabes lo que me ha pasado otras veces por contar mi vida a la primera de cambio, nunca sale bien ¿Sabes? - !Era su padre! O sea que técnicamente estaba espiando a mi novio y a mi...suegro. Iría al infierno.

-Hijo ¿No confías en ellas ? - Oh dios, no sé de que clase de secreto hablaban, pero no me gustaba nada el matiz que estaba teniendo esta conversación. ¿Edward no confiaba en mi?

-No es eso, si lo hago, claro que confío en ella.

-No, no lo haces - cortó su padre bastante serio - Hijo, la sinceridad es la clave.

- No se trata de mentir o decir la verdad, se trata de que no quiero que esto se interponga entre nosotros ¿Entiendes? Es complicado...

- Lo único complicado es tu cabeza hijo, le das demasiadas vueltas a las cosas, en el fondo lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo.

-No tengo miedo - hizo una pausa antes de continuar - o si, no lo sé. He salido con chicas pero con Bella me siento vulnerable. - ¿Cómo podía sentirse él vulnerable? Esto no tenia sentido. No escuché lo que le respondió el padre pero Ed siguió hablando.

- Me refiero a que no sé, siempre he huido de sentir tanto por alguien. Si ella ahora decidiera dejarme me destrozaría más de lo que me gustaría admitir, y eso es una mierda.

-Ed, ya te lo he dicho, eres joven y es normal sentirse así. Pero el que no arriesga no gana, y si siempre huyes de algo por miedo a que te hagan daño no vivirás nunca a gusto. Como tu madre y yo... - Era suficiente, me sentía como si estuviera leyendo el diario privado de Edward y de su padre, no quería seguir escuchando, intenté irme con sutileza pero como siempre el Universo se vengaba de mi, y tropecé contra la esquina de la pared. Decidí que lo mejor sería hacerme la digna y toqué a la puerta como si acabará de llegar. Edward abrió más la puerta y me miró algo asombrado de verme allí, creo que una parte de él estaba pensando en si había oído algo, pero puse mi mejor cara de inocencia.

-Hola Bella, pasa mira, este es mi padre Carlise - le dí la mano a un hombre de mediana edad, tendría unos 48 más o menos. De joven tuvo que ser atractivo, tenía el pelo algo canoso pero los ojos igual de verdes que Edward.

-Encantado Bella, Ed me ha hablado de ti.

-¿Enserio? Espero que cosas buenas - estaba algo nerviosa, no planeaba conocer tan rápido a los padres de Edward y menos después de haberlos "espiado".

-Por supuesto, no lo dudes - me guiñó un ojo amistosamente, a los pocos minutos se marchó porque tenia que trabajar.

-Vaya, ¿La siguiente será tu madre? - lo dije con un tono de broma, aunque todavía no estaba segura de si quería conocer a toda su familia.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Por qué no?

- Mi madre tiene un carácter...especial - En otras palabras, su madre es una bruja, perfecto, justo lo que me faltaba. Vió mi cara de preocupación y me besó, aunque habían pasado varias semanas sus besos aún me dejaban algo ( muy) descolocada. Era como si todo al rededor se difuminará, muy cursi todo, mi yo del pasado no creería que estuviera pensando estas cosas, y seguramente me patearía. Pero teníamos cosas que hablar.

-¿Y de qué hablabais? - lo pregunté de manera inocente,tenía curiosidad pero no sabía como decírselo sin parecer una espía.

-Tonterías, nada importante - siguió besandome, estaba claro que me iba a costar un poco adivinar su secreto, aunque el tema de su madre me tenia intrigada.

-¿Por qué dices que tu madre tiene un carácter especial?

-Digamos que es muy sobreprotectora, para ella nadie es suficiente, y no quiero que te haga sentir mal.- sonaba razonable, aunque seguía sin saber que era lo otro. Estuvimos un rato hasta que se tuvo que ir, mañana tenia dos clases más a parte de la nuestra y debía descansar. Nos despedimos y me fui a mi casa. No sabía que pensar la verdad, por lo que había oído no creía que fuera nada "malo" en plan: " Soy traficante de drogas", pero lo que me tenía mas preocupada era el tema de que no me lo contara. Se que no llevabamos tanto tiempo, pero yo ya confiaba muchísimo en él, y sentía mucho por él. No podía decir que estaba enamorada del todo todavía, pero si esto seguía así en poco tiempo lo estaría muchísimo.

En un ataque de rebeldía interior decidí que mañana sin falta le preguntaría todo, mejor quedar como una epía que estar toda mi vida preguntándome que secreto tenía Edward.

* * *

**Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, pero ya estoy de vacaciones! Así que si me lo pedís quizás actulize mucho más seguido eh. **

**¿Qué secreto creéis que tiene Edward? Si queréis podéis intentar adivinarlo y dejarmelo en Revies, si alguna acierta lo diré en el próximo capitulo y diré su usuario!**

**Muchos besos y nos vemos por aqui! Recordad : "Nunca vamos a apreciar el verdadero valor de un momento, hasta que se convierte en un recuerdo." Chao.**


	9. Duras revelaciones

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, pero la historia es toda mia :)**

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde que vi a Edward, me dijo que tenía problemas personales en su casa y que estaría unos días sin venir por clase, igualmente hablábamos todos los días, aunque no me daba mucha información al respecto. Solo me dijo que un familiar suyo estaba en el hospital, pero no había ahondado más en la información. Para mi resultaba evidente que lo que fuera tenía relación con aquello que hablaban su padre y él hace tres días. Había pensado en ir a hablar con el, pero luego recordé que ni siquiera sabía donde vivía, me sentía algo insegura, tenía la sensación de que el sabía mas de mi que yo de él.

Estaba desayunando cuando llamaron a la puerta, me asomé y vi un coche negro algo lujoso, salí a la puerta y vi a Edward.

-Ed, ¿Qué haces aquí? - se veía algo hecho polvo, parecía no haber dormido demasiado.

-Hey, necesitaba verte - Pasó el umbral de la puerta y me abrazó. Algo no andaba bien.

-Ey, ¿Estas bien? - lo miré y lo besé con suavidad, hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, pero se notaba que no estaba bien.

-Vamos pasa, ya me cuentas adentro - Cerré la puerta y fuimos al salón, estaba algo callado y í que lo mejor era hablarlo.

-Oye, voy a ser directa aunque pienses que soy una cotilla. El otro día escuche a medias una conversación con tu padre ¿Tiene que ver con lo que te pasa ahora? - Ya está, lo había soltado y fue como quitarme un gran peso de encima.

-En parte si tiene que ver, y no pienso que seas una cotilla...bueno un poco - ambos nos reimos, aunque algo amargamente.

-Es largo Bella y no sé, me cuesta hablar de ello.

-Oye quieras o no estoy en tu vida Edward y me gustaría formar parte de ella.

-Ya formas parte de mi vida, no digas eso.

-Apenas te conozco.

-Me conoces mejor que nadie, lo único es que no conoces las partes más dramáticas de mi, eso es todo.

-Inténtalo, además sabes que yo no te voy a juzgar, sea lo que sea. - Le sonreí para infundarle valor y algo de ánimo, se notaba que era algo delicado.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi madre tenía un carácter especial? Pues bueno, es más bien mi madrastra Irina, yo no tengo madre, o al menos no del todo.

- ¿No del todo? ¿Eso que quiere decir?

-Fue hace muchos años, tenía unos 5 cuando iba en con mi madre Esme. Íbamos en su coche por una carretera algo peligrosa, era de noche y encima se veía muy poco. Yo iba sentado en el asiento de atrás y ella conducía, no recuerdo bien que pasó pero creo que yo estaba intentando soltarme el cinturón de seguridad para coger un juguete que se me había caído, mi madre estaba forcejeando un poco conmigo para que no me soltara cuando perdió el control del coche. El coche derrapó y caímos por un pequeño barranco. No recuerdo nada de después del accidente pero me contaron que un coche que pasaba por allí llamó a la ambulancia. -Vaya, no me esperaba eso para nada. ¿Moriría su madre?

-¿Entonces tu madre...?

-No, no murió pero lleva todos estos años en coma. -Me quedé en silencio, debía ser horrible. Cuando un familiar tuyo muere tienes un tiempo de luto, pero en este caso es como si nunca se hubiera ido, sabes que está ahí, pero no está.

-Lo siento mucho Ed, debe ser horrible para ti.

-Pero hace tres días ha dado signos de despertar.

-¿Qué?¿enserio?

-Si, después de todos estos años...es como si algo hubiera hecho click en u cabeza, es muy raro. Aún no sabemos del todo si despertará, pero ahí está.

-Edward, se que es duro claro ¿Pero por qué no querías contármelo?

-No lo sé, supongo que tenía miedo de que pensaras que esto era un lió y salieras huyendo - Oh dios, no quería que me fuera, y yo tampoco quería irme.

-Oye - le sonreí con dulzura - no voy a irme a ninguna parte, tenlo en cuenta, es una amenaza - intenté hacerlo reír para hacerlo sentir mejor, y lo conseguí.

-Esa debe de ser la amenaza más dulce que me han hecho jamás ¿Sabias? - creo que en ese punto mi nivel de rojez era superior a la media. Me acerqué a él y nos besamos con más intensidad de lo normal, estaba sentada a horcajadas encima de él, no sabía si era el mejor momento para profundizar, pero él no parecía estar dispuesto a parar y yo tampoco. Cuando estabamos casi tumbados en el sofá...mi madre entró a casa. ¿Universo por qué me odias tanto? Nos levantamos de golpe mientras yo me bajaba la camisa que la tenia muy levantada y el se abrochaba la suya, dios me sentía como si tuviera 15 años enserio. Mi madre entró y nos miró, primero se sorprendió y luego se hechó a reir.

-Bellllls! Ya era hora de que trajeras a un chico a casa, estaba comenzando a pensar que eras lesbiana - Dios, la mataría. Edward no sabía donde meterse pero era evidente que le había hecho gracia el comentario, ya que intentaba no reirse, traidor.

!Mamá¡ No soy lesbiana - dije enfurruñada y avergonzada.

-Tenía mis dudas hija, pero ya veo que no, parece que tienes buen gusto. ! Vamos no me miréis así! No os voy a comer - mi madre tan extrovertida como siempre, a veces me pregunto a quien salí.

-Soy Edward encantado - le alargó la mano a mi madre que estrecho la suya con la de él, se la veia emocionada, creo que en el fondo se alegraba de que tuviera a alguien, por fin...

-Encantada yo también Edward, soy Reneé ¿Quiéres comer algo?

-Muchas gracias pero no, tengo que irme ya.

-Si, te acompaño - salimos hasta la puerta y Edward me dio un beso algo rapido por que mi madre andaba cerca.

-Oye, te tengo que pedir un favor.

-Claro dime.

-¿Me acompañarías mañana al hospital? No me encuentro con ánimos de ir solo, pero si no quieres no pasa nada eh, no estas obligada...

-Claro que iré, no te preocupes - por un momento estuve tentada a decirle te quiero, pero no sé si sería buena idea y preferí callarme.

-Gracias Bells, pasó por ti mañana - me volvió a besar y salió por la puerta, se subió a su coche negro todoterreno y se despidió con la mano. Me quedé unos minutos mirando como se alejaba como una tonta, esto era demasiada información para procesar...Era más dramático de lo que esperaba y mañana me esperaba un duro día, creo que aún no había asimilado todo lo que me había contado. Era extraño pensar que detrás de esa fachada de tipo feliz y despreocupado se escondía un niño pequeño asustado que solo echaba de menos a su madre.

* * *

**Hola! No os lo esperabais, lo sé, mucho drama. Pero bueno, espero que os haya gustado, quiero que este fic sea mas "creíble" que otros ( sin desmerecer a nadie eh ) Dejadme vuestras opiniones en reviews. Os quiero! Recordad: "Quien no está preso de la necesidad, está preso del miedo: unos no duermen por la ansiedad de tener las cosas que no tienen, y otros no duermen por el pánico de perder las cosas que tienen." Nos vemos!**


	10. ¿Somos enemigas ahora?

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, pero la historia es toda mia :) Por cierto, ! leed la parte de abajo que hoy os dejaré información que puede gustaros!**

* * *

Edward pasaría a recogerme en dos horas para ir al hospital, la noche anterior hablé con Alice y le conté todo, Ed no había dicho en ningún momento que era un secreto...de todas formas le hice prometer a Alice que no lo contaría y confiaba en ella.

Quisiera o no era un momento crucial para mi y también para él, estaba abriéndose por mi y me estaba dejando ver un lado bastante delicado de su vida, además era muy probable que su madrastra estuviera allí, y por lo que me había dicho Edward de ella...me daba un poco de respeto. Decidí vestirme de forma arreglada pero sin resultar excesiva, me puse una camisa roja, un blazer negro y unos vaqueros oscuros.

Edward llegó puntual, intentaba disimularlo pero se notaba que estaba algo tenso.

-Hola Bella, gracias por hacer esto.

-No seas tonto - le di un beso antes de que arrancara el coche - no me importa acompañarte, además luego ya te cobraré por esto - le hice reír, con eso ya me sentía realizada. El hospital estaba cerca de la ciudad, un poco a las afueras, era un hospital privado y con pinta de caro, comenzaba a sospechar que la familia de Edward tenia una buena estabilidad económica. Aparcamos y salimos, al entrar entramos en el ascensor, me encontraba algo nerviosa, a fin de cuentas iba a conocer a la familia de Edward al completo.

-¿Estas bien Bella? - Edward me estrechó la mano con fuerza.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo, no pasa nada, solo que ya sabes, los nervios son mi debilidad.

-Yo puedo tranquilizarte - eso había sonado muy a segundas intenciones, lo miré y nos besamos, perdimos un poco la noción del tiempo y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron sin que nos percataramos de ello. Una mujer carraspeó y nos separamos de golpe. Para mi muy mala suerte tenía delante al padre de Edward y a una mujer, que por su cara de odio, diría que era la madrastra de Edward...perfecto.

-Papá, Irina...hola - Dijo Ed algo incómodo. - Perdonad, nosotros.

-Ya vimos lo que hacías querido - dijo muy cortante la mujer - no somos tontos.

-Vamos Irina, no seas así con los chicos - Carlise suavizó el tono cortante de su mujer ¿Qué le molestaba tanto a ella?

-Solo digo que no me parece bien que Edward se besé con cualquiera en un ascensor, es le quita imagen. - ¿Cualquiera? Miré a Edward, más le valía defenderme, por suerte lo hizo.

- Irina, no es cualquiera, es mi novia Bella - Ahora todos me miraban esperando que saludara, pero estaba tan nerviosa que me costó un poco reaccionar.

-Si, esa soy yo - Estúpida ¿ Esa soy yo? Vamos ! puedes hacerlo mejor! - Encantada de conocerte Irina - le tendí la mano para que me la estrechara, pero ella se limitó a mirarme con una expresión muy fría y no se movió. La situación fue bastante incómoda ¿Qué problema tenia conmigo? Apenas me conocía. Carlise decidió cortar la incomodidad y nos dijo que pasaramos, Edward aún me estrechaba la mano, ahora con algo más de fuerza para infundarme valor.

-¿Se puede saber qué le pasa? - le susurré a Edward en voz baja.

-No lo sé, bueno ella es así con todo el mundo, no es nada personal.

-¿Y qué hace tu padre con ella? No quiero entrometerme pero...no pegan nada.

-Bella, esa es una pregunta que me hago desde hace muchos años créeme, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, el amor es ciego...o tuerto en este caso - Tuve que aguantarme la risa para no reirme, pero tenía razón, Carlise debía quererla mucho para soportarla.

Físicamente era bastante atractiva, debía tener unos 40 años, era alta y delgada y tenía el pelo rubio oscuro. Lo llevaba recogido en un moño perfectamente hecho y llevaba un vestido azul bastante formal. Si la mirabas sin conocerla parecía una importante mujer de negocios, o quizás, directora de alguna empresa. Pero lo que más me llamaba la atención era su cara,o mejor dicho, su expresión, era bastante guapa pero tenía siempre un gesto de superioridad. Como si te mirara por encima del hombro, era bastante incómodo que te miraran así. Sumida en mis pensamientos llegamos a la planta donde estaba la madre de Edward, cruzamos un pasillo y enfrente a a través del cristal había una mujer tendida en la cama..dormida. No me hizo falta preguntar, era Esme, incluso con los ojos cerrados su rostro era muy parecido al de Edward y me apostaba lo que fuera a que también tenía sus ojos. Estaba muy pálida ( lógico en su estado) pero se notaba que debió ser muy guapa.

-Carlise - alguien llamó y todos nos dimos la vuelta, vimos a un médico que se dirigía hacia nosotros.

-Doctor Porter ¿ Cómo va todo? - se dieron la mano con afecto, parecian conocerse de antes.

-Bueno, sin cambios, pero eso es bueno. Al menos sabemos que esta dando señales de despertar.

-¿Seguro? - dijo Edward algo seco - no querría hacerme ilusiones para nada.

-Edward eso nadie puede saberlo a ciencia cierta, pero hay posibilidades de que despierte. Igualmente habrá que ir poco a poco con ella, a nivel psicológico será un duro shock...ha estado en coma muchos años, se va a despertar en un mundo diferente para ella, con muchos cambios, tu tan mayor y Carlise... - se calló pero todos entendimos a que se refería. Edward y su padre comenzaron a "discutir" sobre Esme y sentí que sobraba un poco, esto era algo muy personal.

-Disculpad, voy al baño - salí antes de que Edward me parará y salí a buscar los servicios, al salir me encontré de frente a Irina.

-Dios me has asustado Irina- le sonreí con amabilidad pero ella se limitó a mirarme con cara de pocos amigos.

-Así que dime, Bella ¿Por qué estas con Edward?

-¿Diculpa? - no me podía creer que esto estuviera pasando.

-Ya me has oido.

-Pues creo que es obvio, nos queremos y ya.

-No te creo - ¿ Esta mujer estaba loca o solo lo aparentaba?

- No sé que otras razones podría tener para estar con él, Irina.

-Bueno es obvio, es un chico con un futuro brillante, de familia acomodada, cualquier lagarta podría acercarse a él para vivir a su costa. - Me quedé boquiabierta, me estaba acusando sin ninguna sutileza de ser una cazafortunas. Antes de que pudiera pensar las palabras salieron de mi boca.

-Vaya ¿Como tu verdad? Me apuesto lo que quieras a que tu has engatusado a Carlise para estar con él y su supuesto dinero, es obvio que no lo quieres, es más, apuesto lo que quieras a que estas tan tensa por que no quieres que Esme recobré la conciencia. - La había ofendido y mucho, me miró como si no creyera que pudiera haberle dicho todo eso en la cara. Sin ninguna duda había perdido el filtro de mi boca porque las palabras salian solas.

-! Como te atreves a hablarme así! Tu no me conoces para nada estúpida.

-¿Y tu a mi si? Porque me estas acusando sin ningún tipo de pruebas Irina. De verdad que no quería que las cosas pasaran así. - Me dí la vuelta antes de que me viera llorando de rabia, odiaba las peleas, mucho. Mientras me alejaba se acercó y se puso a mi altura.

-No me gustas, y te has ganado una enemiga Bella, te juro que voy a hacer todo lo posible para volver a Carlise en tu contra. Y créeme, podre hacerlo, y cuando él te odie Edward seguirá sus pasos. - Nos miramos unos segundos a los ojos y entonces lo comprendí.

-¿Tienes miedo verdad? Tienes miedo de que te rompa los planes, porque todo lo que dije antes es verdad ¿No es eso? Nunca has querido a carlise y mucho menos a Edward. Pues ten cuidado porque puedo parecer débil, pero no lo soy - Antes de que siguiera hablando me fui rápido de allí, aún no comprendía que había pasado pero sin duda no podía perder de vista a Irina.

* * *

**Hola! ¿Os ha gustado el capitulo? Esto va para largo...ya aviso de que Irina le hará la vida imposible a estos dos. Pero bueno vamos con algo más positivo: Me he creado una página en facebook para el fic, me gustaría que os unierais a ella,iré diciendo cositas por allí, podremos hablar si quereis y lo más importante, ire poniendo adelantos de los capitulos y fotitos y demás. En fin, podremos interactuar y además podeis dejar alli vuestros fics para echarles una ojeada . La acabo de crear hace nada así que ahora mismo no hay nadie jaja pero espero ir creciendo. La dirección es : www. facebook. pages/Baila-Conmigo-Muserb/1430165543882012**

** Pegar los espacios y os saldrá. Si la página censura el link o algo estará en mi perfil de todas formas. Hablamos por alli! Besos! **


End file.
